heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Bones
|enemies = Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Voldemort †, Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange †, Narcissa Malfoy, Zacharias Smith, Marietta Edgecombe, Dolores Umbridge, Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Inquisitorial Squad |likes = Gilderoy Lockhart |dislikes = Her family in danger during the Wizarding Wars, her aunt's murder, Snape and the Carrow twins' abuse, Umbridge's rules and teaching, bullies, Death Eaters |powers = Magic Defense Against the Dark Arts |possessions = Wand |fate = Survives the Second Wizarding War }}Susan Bones '''is one of the supporting characters featured in the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. She is a Hufflepuff student and was classmates and friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Susan was also close friends with Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnigan. Background In-universe, Susan was born between 1 September 1979 and 31 August 1980. She had two aunts, one unnameed and another named Amelia and an uncle named Edgar. At age eleven she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Susan was a half-blood witch, having at least one magical parent. Most of her family was killed during the First Wizardring War. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Magic: Susan is a half-blood witch, gifted with magic abilities. ** Defence Against the Dark Arts: Being a member of Dumbledore's Army, Susan was taught how to use defensive and offensive magic from Harry. History Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Susan was the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Like all her firends at school, Susan thought that Harry was once the Heir of Slytherin. However, when Hermione was attacked, most people had turned away from the idea, due to most knowing Harry would never harm Hermione. In the film adaptation and the book, Susan is seen being an admirerer of Gilderoy Lockhart before his exposure that he was stealing credit from other Wizards. ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' During her fifth year at Hogwarts, Susan joined the secret society known as Dumbledore's Army. Goyle and Crabbe tease her in the hallway before the trio coem to her aid. Susan and her teammates disbanded after they were caught based on Marietta Edgecombe betraying them. ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' During her sixth year, Susan' saunt was murdered by Lord Voldemort, causing her to become distressed and worried. She learned how to Apparate but she lost her leg before it was attached. When the Death Eaters invaded the school, Susan was no where to be found. ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Despite a large change at Hogwarts, Susan still returned to Hogwarts for a seventh and final year. Susan and the other members of the Army were reuntied with Harry, Ron and Hermione a year since they saw each other when Neville returned with them. She later fought during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the battle. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Female characters Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Witches Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers